Stripped
by B-Rated
Summary: Kankuro is in need of a drink. He happens to wander into a different kind of bar and who's that on stage!


I don't own.

Random story.

Enjoy!

Kankuro opened the club doors happy to get out of the rain and into a place with alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. He sat at the bar and slumped forward. With a groan he demanded, "liquor."

"Any particular kind?" The bartender questioned.

"No," Kankuro replied bitterly.

"Alright," the man sighed and turned to fill the vague order.

Lights went on above a stage stretching into the center of the club holding three poles. Kankuro sighed as he realized he had stepped into a strip club and the girls should be coming out soon. So why were some of the guys anxious to leave?

He ignored them, probably had to get home to their wives and whatnot. But then a group of females walked in through the front doors. Kankuro glared at them, _"lesbians." _

He turned to the bartender after his drink had been set down. "You might wanna hit the road, buddy," the man behind the counter stated.

Kankuro took a swig of his drink and didn't respond verbally.

"The show'll be startin' soon," as he spoke more men replaced the leaving ones.

Kankuro looked at him questioningly. The man sighed shaking his head, "you'll find out." Then he turned to attend more customers.

Music started playing and the crowd hushed. Kankuro turned on his stool to watch. His eyes went wide when the first body walked down the long strip. He couldn't keep his gaze on anything other than the toned tan muscles beaded with sweat that was sliding down every contour and landing at the hem of bright red fabric being stretched by a clear erection.

The crowd hooted and hollered. Kankuro remained frozen. His eyes moved up the body to land on facial features. A cocky smirk, cloudy eyes, and a pink blush under… red tattoos. _"Oh my god…"_

The eyes closed and his head fell back. Kankuro's own sight sank to see a hand gliding down the muscles over his stomach. Lower and lower the fingers sank slowly until disappearing under the red underwear.

Another body walked onto the stage and stopped behind the first. There were screams and whistles as this man pressed his front into the other's back. His hand slid down the one leading into the small garment and his tongue made a show of running up the tan neck.

The first body shivered and placed its head on the second's shoulder. The pale hand took hold of the disappearing wrist and yanked it from its vanishing point despite the whines of protest from the viewers. Then he turned and led them off stage.

Kankuro turned back to the bar and drank the rest of whatever was in his glass. It wasn't strong enough. He needed more.

He kept his eyes on the countertop while more men moved on and off stage. He wished he had left when the bartender had told him to but now he couldn't find the strength to walk out the door.

Suddenly there was an uproar of screams and he found himself looking up again to see a man standing with a chain dragging on the ground behind him. He whistled and tugged at the chain, looking over his shoulder.

People screamed harder when the man that had first been on stage walked back out connected to the long chain by a dog collar. He still wore the arrogant smirk even when he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled closer.

Kankuro's stomach did a summersault without his liking. He watched the man holding the chain tug at it once more and the other man moved closer. The one still standing ran his fingers through the brown hair before grappingit roughly and forcing his head back. Then the lights above the stage went out.

The crowd fell silent. Not a sound was heard until a loud pleasured scream cut through the place. All the lights came back on and the stage was empty. People stood and clapped. They cheered and whistled then made way for the exit while Kankuro started for a door that read, "BACK STAGE."

He entered the small room with six lockers just as the main act threw himself against one, "God, I had been holding that in for the whole show!" His face was flushed and eyes closed in exasperation. "Someone fuck me!"

"No can do, Kiba, Lily's waiting for me in the bar," another man answered walking in and paying no heed to Kankuro.

"Yeah, and Suzie said she'd kill me if I was home late again," a third man joined the two and began putting clothes on.

"Straight men," Kiba groaned, "I'm too tired to pick someone up."

"That's why God gave you fingers," one of the men stated picking up a duffel bag and exiting a back door while the other passed Kankuro to leave.

"Hey, who's this?" Another 'dancer' walked in and pointed at Kankuro before beginning to change.

Kiba's eyes opened, "Kankuro?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kankuro responded.

"Um… can we talk later?" Kiba asked opening a locker and beginning to put pants on, suddenly self-conscious.

"Good show tonight, Kiba, I'll see you next week," the man left through the stage exit allowing Kiba and Kankuro to be alone.

"We're friends, Kiba, why didn't you tell me?" Kankuro questioned.

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of," Kiba stated.

"Then why are you doing it?" Kankuro demanded.

"Because I needed the money," Kiba ran his fingers through his hair after sliding on a T-shirt.

"How much are you getting paid for this?"

Kiba began lacing his sneakers, "four hundred for every show."

"You should be getting more than that," Kankuro's words caught Kiba by surprise and he stopped moving to look at him.

"What?" He questioned still half bent over.

"I-er… I saw you out there. You uh… know what you're doing," Kankuro looked down at his own feet.

Kiba smiled, "I'vehad lots of practice." He stood up straight again, "wanna go back to my apartment with me?" He leaned into Kankuro's ear, his warm breath causing him to jerk upright again, "I can give you a better show."

"No, one was enough," Kankuro stated. "But it is getting late… I'll uh… walk you home," he offered, "yah know, just incase you have a crazy fan that'd rape you or something."

Kiba smiled, "ok, call it what you like." He shut his locker door after putting on his jacket and started for the door that led to a vacant parking lot.

"So how'd you get landed with this?" Kankuro asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I was on my way home after being fired from the Pit**(1)** and saw a sign that said, now hiring, 400 a week," he explained.

"So you just went in and didn't ask questions?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba shook his head, "when they asked me to take off my shirt and my… size I was a little confused but hey, four hundred bucks is four hundred bucks."

"I still think that's not enough," Kankuro stated.

Kiba shrugged, "I get paid the same as the others."

"Yeah, but they don't connect like you do," Kankuro sighed.

"What?"

"It's almost like you really wanna have sex right there on the stage," Kankuro looked up at the night stars beginning to shine.

"Because I do," Kiba brought his attention back to Earth.

"What?"

"I don't care if the whole damn world watches, all that matters is that there's someone else with me," Kiba reasoned.

"There wasn't in the beginning," Kankuro pointed out.

"No, but I know he will be. It's kinda like… getting started before your partner's in bed with ya. You know they'll get there eventually."

Kankuro shook his head but didn't say anything else.

"This is my building," Kiba stopped and reached into his coat for his keys. "Wanna check and see if there's rapists in the stairwell?"

Kankuro shrugged, "ya never know."

Kiba smiled and opened the door. He held it for Kankuro and followed behind him up the set of stairs. "See any?"

"No, but you can never be too sure," Kankuro stopped at the landing.

Kiba passed him and rounded the railing to go down the hallway. He stopped outside the second to last door and pushed his key into the handle, "should you check my apartment too?"

Kankuro smiled, "I think I should."

Kiba turned the key and opened the door. He stepped inside and turned on the light after throwing his keys onto a small table. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair.

Kankuro closed the door behind him and watched as Kiba began kicking off his shoes. "Looks clear," he stated, seemingly inspecting the place.

"They could be hiding," Kiba pointed out. "You should probably stay the night," he added, "just to be safe."

"Yeah, I should," Kankuro agreed.

"But I can't have you sleeping on the couch. It's old and lumpy," Kiba frowned. "You'll have to sleep in my bed," he sighed walking to an adjoined room.

Kankuro smirked following him, "but I don't have any pajamas. Guess I'll sleep in my underwear."

"And what kind of host would I be to let my guest sleep alone in his underwear with rapists around?" Kiba smiled further.

"You'll just have to share the bed with me," Kankuro stated.

"But all my pajamas are in the wash," Kiba excused.

"Then you just won't wear anything," Kankuro moved forward, closer to Kiba.

"I've always liked sleeping in the nude," Kiba announced.

"Maybe I should help you get undressed," Kankuro offered taking another step forward.

"That sounds good," Kiba agreed.

Kankuro's hands took hold of the hem on Kiba's T-shirt and began pulling it up. He placed a kiss to the side of Kiba's neck, "I should lay you down too." His low voice ghosted over the warm skin.

"Mmmm," Kiba hummed, his eyes sinking closed, "that sounds better."

"I should…" another kiss, "protect you…" another kiss, "by laying over you."

"Heavenly," Kiba sighed tilting his head back.

"And…" he kept his lips to Kiba's skin longer, "I can't…" he parted his lips against the flesh and gently ran his wet tongue over a soft spot before pulling back and swallowing, "let you go…" he connected again, lightly grazing his teeth over the same spot, "empty."

Kiba took in a ragged breath, "oh, please don't."

Kankuro pulled the shirt he had been playing with off of Kiba half way before the other man stepped in and did it for him. No sooner had it hit floor had the two connected properly. Kankuro's hand moved diligently over the beautiful abs and tongue slid gracefully into the gaping entrance of parted lips. Kiba's mouth opened wider as a sound sprang from his throat but the glorifying moan was cut into nothing more than a hum as it was muffled by an invading tongue.

Kankuro's hand moved lower and the kiss was broken for oxygen. Kiba's eyes fluttered closed his head leaning back as his breathing became unsteady in anticipation. Kankuro watched him closely. There was no arrogant grin, no underhanded features, just a gaping mouth, clenched eyes, and rugged breaths as he rocked his hips pleadingly. Kiba was completely his.

He moved to take an ear resting among light brown locks, his voice was low and raw, "tell me what you want, Kiba."

Kiba's hands held tight around Kankuro's shoulders as his breathing caught in his throat momentarily. "You," he eventually was able to force out.

Kankuro smiled his fingers now resting within the waistband of Kiba's pants but no where near the area begging to be touched. "How?" he questioned before circling his tongue over the offering ear lobe leaving cooling wet saliva that made its victim shiver.

"Nn- Kankuro," Kiba pleaded feeling his knees becoming weak and face becoming hotter.

"You gotta help me out here," Kankuro continued teasing, licking at the curve of Kiba's neck, "I'm not a mind reader."

Kiba panted hard, "Kankuro."

"No matter how well you can moan my name it's not going to get you what you want," Kankuro whispered.

"And teasing me won't get you what you want," Kiba managed to breath out.

"Oh?" Kankuro grinned, "how do you know what I want?"

Kiba's gaping lips turned up into a smile, "you want me… on my knees… sucking you off like it's something I enjoy." Kankuro didn't make a sound but Kiba knew his words were taking effect. "You want me to pull away before you're done because you have something better in mind. You want me on my back. Screaming for you, trembling for you, and coming for you while you come inside me." Kankuro's body tensed. Kiba leaned up to his ear, "and you know what? I want that too."

Kankuro growled pushing Kiba onto the bed. Kiba stared up at him in surprise while he pulled his own shirt off over his head. "Apparently you're no mind reader either, Inuzuka," Kankuro chuckled.

Kiba's cheeks went red in embarrassment. His words were meant to be a shift of power; to show he knew how the game was played too but it hadn't worked.

"Don't do that," Kankuro hissed moving onto Kiba's body.

"What?" Kiba asked laying flat against the bed.

"Blush," Kankuro stated.

"Why not?" His legs raised to either side of Kankuro.

Kankuro's knees moved under his thighs, "because it looks too good on you."

Kiba smiled, "you like the innocent blushing virgin, huh?"

Kankuro sank to claim the slender neck once more, his hips beginning to rock slowly against Kiba's, "yeah, so?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Kiba smiled moving his hips to meet Kankuro's.

Kankuro fell to place kisses to Kiba's chest, "never." He sank to capture a tan nipple. Swirling his tongue around it until Kiba was a whimpering mess before moving to the other. His hands moved to hold Kiba's hips, that were moving seductively, striving for more contact.

Kankuro smirked coming back up to claim Kiba's lips as his hands moved quickly at discarding their pants. Kiba's sweat pants left without hesitation leaving him in the red tiny fabric Kankuro had seen earlier.

Kankuro looked down at it and his one hand moved to play with the straining fabric. Kiba whimpered, "please, Kankuro."

"Please what, Kiba?" Kankuro purred against his throat.

Kiba groaned, "please."

"I already told you, I'm not a mind reader," Kankuro smiled.

"God!" Kiba gasped his back bending when Kankuro roughly pushed his palm against the erection through the fabric.

"You may call me Kankuro," he grinned.

"B-bastard…" Kiba choked out.

"Oh, name calling will most definitely not get you what you want," Kankuro's hand moved away.

Kiba whimpered.

"That hurt, Kiba, how will you make it up to me?" Kankuro leered.

Kibasmiled and gave Kankuro what he had wanted to hear, "Kankuro, fuck me."

Kankuro grinned and rocked his hips down hard against Kiba's. "Louder," he demanded.

"Fuck me, Kankuro," Kiba pleaded again.

Kankuro rocked harder, "more…"

"Fuck me!" Kiba's back arched his grip tightening on Kankuro's shoulders.

"Again," Kankuro growled.

"Oh god! Kankuro, please! Oh, fuck me!" Kibascreamed so loud he was positive his neighbors would have heard.

"If you say so…" Kankuro sighed and stripped the tiny red garment from Kiba's body before his own pants.

Kiba was panting and sweating, shaking so bad with pure need. When Kankuro moved back over him from shedding his own pants Kiba could no longer contain himself. He spread his legs further and pushed his hips up waiting for Kankuro to fill him. He groaned and fell back onto the bed when he got what he wanted. The warmth was blinding. He hoped Kankuro wasn't expecting a long fuck because he was already close to the edge.

"Kankuro!" His already pleasure drunk body convulsed as the spot inside him was rammed into.

Kankurogroaned as Kiba's muscles tightened around him. He pulled back and gave another hard and fast thrust. Kiba moaned again and soon a pattern developed. The quick trusts grew faster and Kiba's moans louder, "oh god, Kankuro! Kankuro!" He screamed the man's name again and again, "Kankuro! _Kankuro_!"

Kankuro kept his face buried between Kiba's jaw and shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "My god, Kiba… oh, Kiba," he whispered into his shoulder.

Their bodies moved in one harmonious motion. Back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster. Kiba's back arched high off the bed in an impossible angle. His face twisted in pleasured pain as he gasped and screamed the same name he had been chanting.

Kankuro's breath hitched as Kiba moved animalisticly under him. His fingers tightened on the shoulders his arms were curled around. His hips bucked into the body relentlessly until his head snapped back and a wordless moan left his throat as he buried himself deep in the tight heat with release.

Kiba's body jerked once more then fell back onto the bed. Kankuro sighed and pulled out of the body below him. He rolled onto the bed beside him. Both panted hard and turned their heads to look at each other with a smile...

* * *

Sorry that ended so abruptly but I thought it was a good stopping point. Reviews would be wonderful! :)


End file.
